Portrait of Severus Snape
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: A little sneak-peek into the life of 'the bravest man' Harry knew, after the war against Voldemort. Contains DH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PORTRAIT OF SEVERUS SNAPE **

Life as a portrait was boring, infinitely so. He now knew why the other Headmaster portraits pretended to be asleep. Sometimes (only when he completely lost his head mind you; and that too only for a short while,before he was reminded of reckless James), he would wish he was a spy again. That at least, made him feel like he was alive and kicking,and pulling the Dark Lord's leg.

Armando Dippet was the dumbest moron he had ever met, he annoyed Snape with his foolishness ('_Now I see why Tom Riddle's what he was; sheer desperation to kill this dunce must have_ _done it.'_).Dilys Derwent's knowledge of Potions was delightful,but she was a _Healer_! A St. Mungo's healer for twenty years before she became Hogwarts Headmistress. Pathetic. And he never had enough patience for Hufflepuffs.

Phineas Nigellius Black,he must say,was the only person he got on fairly well with. They both shared a lot in common: interest in the Dark Arts and their Defences,Slytherin slyness,disapproval of Harry Potter and contempt of Sirius Black. But whatever said and done, Black was rather condescending and never really agreed on equality of blood status; the hypocrite.

Tamina Bristlecone, silent and stern; with gimlet eyes,a thick wand like a birch rod and a threatening stance,was certainly not a person to cross, not even to be taken for granted. She reminded him of the heavy-lidded Bellatrix Black (_'Seriously,how did she ever fall for that ass of a Rodolphus,_'),

minus the fuss and adoration of 'Her _Lord_'. He nearly got heart failure when he learnt she was Ravenclaw.(_'What the hell..!'_). Though he never showed it (he had a dignity to maintain after all),he simply loved those times when Tamina threatened Phineas. A million times more entertaining than Quidditch matches.

And then there was Albus Dumbledore,still cool,calm and composed; with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes and a pleasant smile. That perpetual sad look which haunted his eyes were gone. Maybe he got the chance to make his apologies to Ariana and Grindelwald, he never dared to ask; lest he was posed with the same question.

He had made it up to Lily first thing; avoiding the burning stares of Potter,Black and Lupin, hot and trembling all over; looking at his veined hands, his dull leather shoes,choking occasionally,wishing feverishly to just sink in the ground. When he finished and chanced a little glance at her, he saw the biggest smile he had ever seen adorn her face. She flung her arms around him. Her green eyes were blazing with joy and her voice sounded like nectar as she said,"I already forgave you, Sev". James was grinning from ear to ear,clapping him on the back like an old friend."Thanks for looking after Harry, mate".Sirius was laid back,but he was smiling too. He sent forth his best scowl in reply to both. Lupin,overrode his horrified protests and gave him a hearty hug. Looks like he's elated that he's no more a werewolf,the poor bloke. But that was the last time he ever saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

All students entering Hogwarts now seem to think joining Gryffindor was the trend. There were hordes and hordes of those brats in school now; those who didn't were considered 'losers' (_'Muggle terms ruling the roost, God save us'_).No wonder McGonagall has a lot of silver hairs now.

"Honestly Mister Thomas," she snapped at a little boy with dirty blond hair and a necklace of Butterbeer corks hidden beneath his robes,"There is nothing wrong in you being sorted in Ravenclaw. That was where your mother was too. Now get back and let me return to work."

So it came as a terrible surprise for him when Potter's second son was sorted in

"_Slytherin__,_ Dilys!" called out Violet whose hair was hay-wire,she had apparently flitted in all the way to pass on this gossip."I saw it with my own eyes!"

"How does he look?" Dilys asked eagerly.

"He's got black hair,but it's not a rat's nest like James; he's got it all combed neatly. He's not wearing glasses and I could see even from there, he's got green eyes, like Harry."

"You never told us his name?" queried an eager Dumbledore.

"You'll love it!" she whispered,and paused for dramatic effect, stealing a glance at Snape.

"Well," drawled Phineas,failing horribly to disguise his enthusiasm.

"Potter," she announced.

"I have surmised that much, thanks," sneered Snape.

"Albus Severus."she completed.

"_Excuse me_, I'd prefer to be called Snape," he snapped coldly.

"No," she said and flashed a maddening grin at him. "Harry named his son Albus Severus Potter. After _you._"

No amount of Occlumency could have prepared him for this. His mouth was wide open in shock and he was frozen to the spot. That is, until he heard quiet sobbing issuing from Dumbledore's portrait. His lips curled into a familiar sneer and his hands flew to his hips.

"What does he think he's playing at, huh? James Sirius Potter is still going to be punished. I'll _see_ to it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Snape had dozed off, after a particularly stormy discussion with Phineas Black about the offensive word 'Mudblood'.He was jolted awake by Minerva McGonagall's sharp tone.

"Potter, explain your conduct."

He opened his eyes with a groan, expecting to see the thoroughly-annoying James Sirius Potter,pretending to look sheepish and brimming with cheek. Instead he saw a small girl who made his heart stop and his stomach churn. She had flaming red hair,which was hiding half her pretty face and he saw a pair of bright green almond eyes filled with fear.

"Professor I...I was going to the Hospital wing. To visit Selena Thomas."

"At night? You know very well the rules of the school."

"But Professor, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me see her in the morning. And...and she's got no friends. But she doesn't say one word about it, she doesn't even cry you know, she simply accepts it and that's so sad..."

Snape suddenly saw himself, a thirteen year old boy,lying in the hospital wing, jinxed badly by Sirius Black. He was flat on his back,staring miserably at the ceiling and the blackened windows; upset at the prospect of missing the day's lessons,(and though he was embarrassed to admit),

at the absence of get-well cards or gifts. Oh Lucius sent a basket of fresh delicious strawberries,but he did not feel any warmth in it. It felt as cold and unfeeling as his grey eyes.

Then suddenly,he heard the sound of stealthy footsteps. Before he could sit up and turn, Lily Evans was beside his bed,grinning mischievously.

"Lily," he croaked."You're not supposed to come!"

"When did _you_ start following rules?" she asked,raising an eyebrow,and poking him with a finger.

He didn't reply, but looked at her, happiness flooding into him.

"Poor bloke,looks like you're dying for some company." She suddenly brandished a card. "Here. And I nicked some lamb chops and treacle tart from dinner. I heard Pomfrey's been starving you."

Yes, he was supposed to avoid solid food completely,but since had almost recovered and Lily had taken the trouble (and he really was starving),the plates were clean within minutes. Lily laughed at the way he hogged the food.

"Wow,you look like you could eat a whole table! I better tell the elves to prepare dinner for a giant."

"But Lily," said McGonagall,a little less stern." That still doesn't explain the reason to prefer nights for visiting Selena."

Lily. That git has named her _Lily_. How he hated Harry Potter for making his soul burn with anguish! He let a silent moan of longing escape his lips and closed his eyes,for the sight of that little girl tortured him. Oh, she looked _exactly_ like Lily!

"I am ashamed of your conduct Lily,sorry to say; I expected a lot more from Gryffindor House. Forty points and detention in the Forest."

"The Forbidden Forest?"she squealed, her eyes widening in terror."Oh, there are all sorts of creatures in there aren't they? Oh,please,please don't make me go there!"She gave a small, stifled sob.

He couldn't bear it any longer; he felt like he would burst if he didn't act.

"The Forest is too hard on a first-year. She is alone too."

McGonagall turned right around to face him."Did _you_ just say that Severus?" she demanded,her face etched with surprise.

"Yes. I think detention with Longbottom would do fine. I think there is no need for detention at all..," he mumbled as an afterthought, avoiding her astonished eyes.

Dumbledore's sleeping frame was still,but his silver beard quivered with a smirk. _After all this time._ _Always._


End file.
